


Ten Years Old

by NikeScaret



Series: Benefits of Panicking [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: But hopefully it's still good, First time trying Jon's POV, Gen, God I'm a nervous wreck about this, Holy shit I wrote something that is not trash go me, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, This is not stupid will you look at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9941657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeScaret/pseuds/NikeScaret
Summary: Jon Kent is ten when he meets Damian Wayne.Ten when he befriends him.Ten when he loves him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SO. This is longer and had like _way_ less dialogue than I thought it would but whatever. Also I'm tired as fuck. I'm noticing a trend with myself...
> 
> I blame the fact that most of my ideas come when I'm half asleep. Granted they're crack half the time but I can work on them. 
> 
> ALSO this is my first time doing Jon's POV so I'm hella nervous. _Please_ tell me what I can improve on. Okay, let's start!
> 
> Enjoy~~~

Jon Kent is ten years old when he meets Damian. He doesn't like him, but he respects of how protective he is of his pets.

 

Jon Kent is ten when he befriends Damian Wayne. It wasn't easy. Damian is a complicated mess of a buried heart, aggression, and the aftereffects of a really abusive upbringing. But Jon managed it, and hasn't looked back since.

 

Jon Kent is ten when he develops a crush on his best friend. He can't help it. When Damian smiles, really smiles, it's like the sun has come out after a long day and since Jon is half Kryptonian, he _knows_ that it's the best feeling in the world. When Damian lets his guard down, it's the most beautiful thing Jon has ever seen. When Damian is snarling and cursing and _protective_ , Jon thinks he's in love.

 

Jon panics when he first thinks this. He _can't_ like Damian! Damian is his _best friend_ , Jon can't be in love with him!

 

Jon spends a week not talking to Damian and it feels like he's drowning, like he's suffocating, like he hasn't had sun in ten years, and when his father finally forces him to talk to Damian, he can finally breath, can finally move past this thick glass that separates Jon from his life, and that tight, _burning_ ball of emotion settles down when he looks Damian in those green eyes he loves so much.

 

Jon looks at Damian, at his stressed body language, at the dark circles under his eyes-from _him_ , Jon thinks with overwhelming guilt-and realizes that he can't live without this boy at his side.

 

Jon Kent is ten when he realizes he met his Lois Lane five months ago and he can't believe how stupid he's been.

* * *

 

Jon returns to school the day after Valentine's Day with a spring in his step and infectious grin.

 

He _finally_ did it. Jon confessed and Damian said _yes_ and Jon is so happy right now it feels like he could withstand Kryptonite and still have enough strength to carry the world.

 

Jon's friends ask what's got him so happy, because yesterday he didn't give out any Valentine's Day cards, so it can't be that, and they simply _have_ to know.

 

Jon looks at them, looks at the direction where Gotham is in, effortlessly picking out Damian's heartbeat from the orchestra of hearts in the city, and smiles, bright as the sun and love in his eyes, and says,”It just seems like a nice day.”

 

Jon thinks it's always going to be a nice day from now on.

 

A month later, Jon and Damian's relationship status hit social media and magazines and newspapers, and Jon can't help but be nervous.

 

Not for himself, _never_ for himself, but for Damian. What will happen happen when he goes out in public, when he has to close business deals?

 

Jon knows not everyone is as accepting as his family. He watches the news, has actually seen it, and can't help but fear for his boyfriend.

 

Surprisingly, a ton of people encourage their relationship. Tabloids show pictures of their dates, of their walks through Gotham Park and the forest, the way Damian holds his hand and rests his head on his shoulder when they sit next to each other.

 

Almost everyone coos and exclaims of how cute they are together, and while Jon is flattered, he really thinks that Damian takes all the credit.

 

When Damian is _hurt_ , Jon is so enraged he doesn't see straight. Dad has to hold him back from going and beating the living _shit_ out of whoever caused the injuries, because _Jon doesn't know how to live without Damian._

 

Jon can't remember a time when he _didn't_ have Damian and he doesn't _want_ to.

 

The only thing that calms Jon down even marginally is the statement that Damian will be okay, that he'll recover, and the fact that he can see it for himself. He often finds himself curled around Damian, cape laying over his damaged form, and baring his teeth at the world as a whole, _daring_ it to take this wonderful, amazing, _beautiful_ boy he's holding in his arms away.

 

Jon _knows_ that the way he feels is forever. He _knows_ that with a single word Damian could destroy him, could build him up only to tear him down. With a single demand from Damian Jon would kill himself, wear Kryptonite and stab himself in the heart, all because of one request.

 

Dad and Bruce don’t like the power Damian has over Jon, hate it in fact, because what happens if there's a shape shifter? What if Damian gets mind controlled, if he gets captured and forced to tell Jon to do something unforgivable? What will happen then?

 

Jon tells them that he doesn't care. Doesn't care because even _if_ that happened, Jon will do it. He'll do whatever Damian tells him to do with no complaint simply because it's _Damian_.

 

Because Damian is his entire world and Jon knows it's the exact same way.

* * *

 

Jon Kent is ten when he meets Damian Wayne.

 

Ten when he befriends him.

 

Ten when he loves him.

 

Ten when he realizes that he will throw away his morals, everything he has ever been taught to keep Damian safe.

 

Ten when he meets the love of his life and any villain's key to controlling Superboy and so Superman.

 

Ten when he meets the person he will spend the rest of his life with.

  
Only ten years old, and Jon finds he doesn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo. Yeah. That's.... My first attempt at Jon's POV. I hope that it wasn't that bad.
> 
> But guys, seriously, I'm a fucking wreck I'm so nervous right now, please tell me if it's okay or shitty as all hell.
> 
> Bye~~~


End file.
